A Prohibited Love
by Cecilia394
Summary: Eona hates Ido... Or does she? She is supposed to be helping Kygo get his throne back, but her heart battling her mind is skyrocketing to the top of her priorities list. Will she fall for Ido? Or will she stay with Kygo?


**z t5tDisclaimer: All of these characters belong to Alison Goodman's genius mind.**

A/N: I cried about Ido's death so I decided to change his and Eona's ending.

Eona knew what she had to do to compel Ido. In a reluctant jump, she found herself pressed up against Ido. His eyes knew what was coming. Ido smiled his mischievious smile. Eona tried to hide her blush as she kissed Ido forcefully. Not forcefully and excited, but forcefully because she was desperate to calm the cyclone. She would save everyone on the boat. It was her power who lived and died. Ido was right. It was incredibly exciting.

Their heartbeat combined as one. Ido and Eona both felt the strength of the power. The desire from both of their hearts. It was destiny. Ido welcomed it. Eona didn't.

A voice called out to Eona. It was Ryko. Along with him was Lady Dela. Lady Dela gasped at the sight. " Eona!", Ryko and Dela called at once, "What are you doing?" Eona slipped out of Ido's strong grasp and looked away. Shame filled her face. "You two did that, didn't you. You calmed the storm," Ryko said fiercely. Ido grabbed his shirt off the floor. " Yes we did," Ido replied cooly. Ryko and Lady Dela exchanged worried glances. "Eona, can we talk?" Lady Dela asked. " Yes," was Eona's short response. They walked back to Eona's cabin in silence.

The moment Dela shut the door, she flew into a rage. " Do you know what you're doing? Of course you don't... You don't understand the human heart. If, or should I say _when,_ Kygo finds out about this, he will lose his trust in you. He loves you now. You're screwing it up!" " What do you mean, 'I don't understand the human heart'? I understand more about a human that you understand. I know the Hua. I feel it. It consumes me. And second, Kygo will not find out because we aren't going to tell him! Third, Kygo has never truly trusted me! Ever! He wants my power. I am the Mirror Dragoneye!" " You are inexperienced and young." "My point for needing Ido!" " So you do need him." "Yes." Lady Dela recognized the finality in Eona's tone. Dela left the room with no further question.

Eona laid on her bed. What did she truly feel with Ido? Was it lust? Was it love? Was it similarities? Eona could deny it all she wanted- power was becoming more and more tempting to her. And she was mind flickered back to the men. Ido had manlier features than Kygo, but Kygo had a better heart. Eona still didn't know whether Ido had changed. He had played this game before.

Then, a knock at the door. Eona took two strides to the door and checked the window. It was Ido. It took a few seconds to decided if she truly wanted to see him at the moment. She didn't have a choice. She needed to. They had suppressed the cyclone to a point, but she felt that Ido also knew it would gain speed quickly. " Let me in, Eona," Ido called. She slowly opened the door, her eyes on Ido. He stared back with a warmth in his amber eyes. "Eona, we need to finish this." A nod of her head gave him her reply.

Ido took her hand and led Eona to her bed. He sat her on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist. She tried to look away, but to no avail. Ido pulled her face closer to his. Close enough to feel the heat of his breath. The space between them was shortly filled by Ido. He pulled Eona closer to him and pressed his mouth against hers. This time, Eona did not resist. She ran her hands through his shaggy, dark hair, pulling him closer. Ido smiled at her sudden change of heart. They separated for a second, but long enough for Ido to whisper, "And you say you don't love power." Eona looked to him in surprise. Then she smiled. They both knew the truth.

Just as Kinra had loved Somo, so had Eona began to love Ido. After a few minutes, the cyclone subsided completely. Eona paid no notice. She was busy. Ido stopped her. " Ido..." "Eona, the cyclone is over." She looked out the window to see calm waters. "Oh..." she replied. "But," Ido said, " We don't have to stop." Ido smiled devlishly and Eona returned the favor. The two lovers retired under the blankets for the rest of the night.

**NOT THE END. THERE WILL BE A PART 2.**

Reviews appreciated! :D


End file.
